Ignorance
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: YULLEN, quickie oneshot. "And that, moyashi, is what you get for being so ignorant."
1. Chapter 1

**Ignorance  
By: kuropuu26**

---

Allen aimlessly walked down the hallways of the Black Order, trying to find his room, once again. Luckily, within the first few minutes of his wandering, he ran into Lavi, who gave a happy exclamation and hugged the white haired boy tightly.

Allen asked him how he could get to his room from here and of course, being the devil that Lavi is, directed the poor lost male to a different room – namely, Kanda's room. Little did Allen know, at exactly this time, the Japanese exorcist would be finishing his routine shower.

As Allen disappeared around the corner, the redhead gave an amused smirk and cackled.

---

Allen still looked a little lost, but managed to find the room he was 'looking' for. He put his hand on the doorknob, twisting it, and to his surprise, he found it unlocked. The cursed teen was sure he had locked the door prior to leaving for breakfast. He gave a confused look to the door, but entered anyway.

At first glance, it was his room, until he saw the bathroom door swing open and a scantily clad samurai. Allen gave a high-pitched squeak, which caused the other male to glance in his direction. Kanda demanded to know how Allen had gotten into his room and why he was here in the first place. Allen tried to cover the blush prominent on his face with his hands as he saw the other's sculpted chest. Did he somehow find that attractive?

He attempted to explain that Lavi, the damned bastard, had given him directions back to his room, but of course, nothing goes the way you want it to and all Allen did was stutter a few 'ums' and 'uhs.' He gave a nervous laughter and slowly inched towards the door.

As he was doing that, Kanda approached him and reached over his shoulder and slammed the door shut, pinning the shorter male beneath him. Allen inquired as to what he was doing as the other's face came closer to his. What did Kanda have in mind?

Allen attempted to push the older teen away from him, but only managed to blush as he touched the other's bare chest. His eyes accidentally traveled downwards, flushing even more as he realized that Kanda was still dressed in only a towel. An evil look overcame the dark haired male's face.

Kanda tilted Allen's head up and bent down to meet his lips. Allen's eyes widened in shock and the taller male broke the kiss a few moments after.

"And that, moyashi, is what you get for being so ignorant."

---

Author's Notes: I wanted to try writing a story without writing actual dialogue (well, except for that last line). I don't know why, I just felt like it… Just a note, this was written in like 10 minutes as a spur of the moment. Tell me what you thought of it, haha.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
